The Windmills
There are five known windmills on Sodor: one on Thomas' Branch Line, one on the Loop Line, one near Killaban, Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line and one on The Main Line. Each of the five windmills grinds wheat grown on Sodor into flour for use in making bread for the residents of nearby villages. Post Windmill South-west of Dryaw, Island of Sodor |lines = Ffarquhar Branch Line }}The Post Windmill is on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill and the marshes beside it. Thomas is most often shown passing by this windmill with Annie and Clarabel, however Toby has also been seen passing it. This windmill appeared frequently throughout the first to seventh series and was featured at the start of the opening credits throughout this time, but has not been seen since the start of the eighth series, when the Tower Mill replaced it in the opening credits. The Windmill's model has also been seen in three other locations on one-off occasions: on the main line between Lower Tidmouth and Knapford in Time for Trouble, immediately adjacent to Thomas' Branch Line before Crowe's Farm Crossing in Ghost Train and near Ulfstead in Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. Appearances Television Series= and Ghost Train * 'Series 3' - Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 5' - Snow Specials * '''1991' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Music Videos * Series 4 - Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and The Island Song * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine and The Snow Song * Series 6 - Winter Wonderland and Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo Video Games * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1988 - Toby and the Stout Gentleman * 2003 - Henry's Dizzy Day Trivia * A scene from the first series episode, Thomas and Bertie, featuring the Classic Windmill, was used in the opening credits for the first five series and the seventh series. A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure also featuring the Classic Windmill was used for the sixth series instead. * In early drafts of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas was meant to pass this windmill, but this was later changed to the Tower Mill for unknown reasons. * This Windmill is similar to Brill windmill in Brill, Buckinghamshire. * The base of the windmill is owned by Twitter user, TomsProps . Merchandise * ERTL * Brio * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail * Tomix * Lionel Trains * Mini Mini Plarail * Thomas Town * Pocket Fantasy * Waku Waku Tower Windmill South-east of Elsbridge, Island of Sodor |lines = The Loop Line }}The Tower Windmill is located on the Loop Line between Elsbridge and Elizabeth's Shed. Between the fifth and sixth series, its original sails - more similar to those of the Post Mill - were replaced by the set which it carries today. The Tower Mill has appeared in the opening credits from the eighth to the eighteenth series. Due to possible time constraints, starting with Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the Tower Mill has seemingly replaced the Post Windmill on Thomas' Branch Line for the time being. Appearances Television Series= and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Thomas and the Circus, Chickens to School and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting * 'Series 10' - Thomas and the Jet Plane, Topped Off Thomas and Emily and the Special Coaches * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special and Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor and The Early Bird * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand and Edward the Hero * 'Series 16' - Percy and the Monster of Brendam * 'Series 19' - Very Important Sheep, Thomas the Babysitter and The Other Side of the Mountain * 'Series 20' - The Railcar and the Coaches * 'Series 21' - Unscheduled Stops * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and The Case of the Puzzling Parts Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 9 - Changing Sounds, Getting to Bluff's Cove, Where Can Neville Find Salty?, Cool Down Delivery and What does Toby see? * Series 10 - Which Engine Should go to Which Building? and Which Load for Rosie? Videos * 2015 - DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story! * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers}} Trivia * The track layout changed in the seventh and eighth series. * The bridge next to the windmill was removed in the eighth series. * The model of the Tower Mill is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * The ruined Tower Mill was originally going to appear in the aftermath of the storm in the 2005 special, Calling All Engines! but it was changed to the Sodor Suspension Bridge. * The model of the Tower Mill is frequently used in promotional photos. * This Windmill is similar to Stembridge Tower Mill in High Ham. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Plarail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * Lionel Trains Sodor Grain Windmill South of Killaban, Island of Sodor |lines = The Main Line Loop }}This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with Diesel 10 and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Merchandise * Thomas Town Toby's Windmill East of Tidmouth Bay, Island of Sodor |managed_by = Dusty Miller |lines = Toby's Branch Line |no_of_platforms = 1 }} This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during the storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill and it has been in business ever since. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 7' - Toby's Windmill Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks * Motorized Railway * TrackMaster Push Along The Main Line Windmill South of Balladrine, Island of Sodor |lines = The Main Line }}This windmill is located on the Main Line inbetween Balladrine and Kellaby. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Videos * '''2019' - Meet Gordon Trivia *The windmill itself is actually an edited version of the Tower Windmill with the side building removed. References es:Los Molinos de Viento he:טחנות הרוח ja:風車 pl:Wiatrak Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:The Loop Line Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Magic Railroad Category:Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Television Series-only locations